Evermore
by Kuma-Idle
Summary: (SMGRAVITATION CROSSOVER) Is Kumagoro much more significant to Ryuichi Sakuma than he looks? The answer is yes. And it all lies with a blonde girl called Usagi Tsukino. A beautiful girl he knew so long ago...rnUsagixRyuichi


**Evermore **

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

A Sakuma Ryuichi/Usagi fic

Hi guys! I've currently been watching an anime called Gravitation and have come somewhat obsessed with some of the characters. One of them, which I love, is Ryuichi Sakuma who is always accompanied with a pink rabbit Kumagoro and is totally adorable (It's hard to believe he's meant to be 31 when he looks around 24) but I've always wondered where Kumagoro came from so I came up with this storyline.

Bold Italic- Thoughts 

_Italics _- Memories

It was April; cherry blossoms hovered around the sky making beautiful patterns no human hand could ever recreate. The day was mild; unlike the other days in April and was filled with warm sunshine. Ryuichi Sakuma stood clenching unto his faithful friend Kumagoro who was having a quiet little nap after he had eaten so much strawberry pocky's with Shindou Shuichi earlier. Ryuichi chuckled slightly at the incident (particularly when Noriko gave him an extra large ice cream for being quiet) but then remembered where he was going and the smile quickly disappeared.

"We're going to visit her now," He told the rabbit "She might be upset if we don't make it on time. "

Kumagoro woke from his sleep by the sudden announcement of "she." Quick as flash he whispered something to his friend who then nodded in response.

"I know, it does make me sad…but I promised you see? _Na no da." _He managed to widen his smile "After this we can go get ourselves an ice cream. Two scoops each."

Kumagoro bent his ears probably trying to think deeply. The prospect of ice cream was nice; but Ryuichi was so awkward when visiting her. Kumagoro after a minute nodded at his taller human friend.

"Okay. Lets go now ehh?" replied Ryuichi walking forward unto the familiar surroundings. Pink blossom flowers where flying forming circles around the two. The circles were of their love to this person. Ryuichi has decided to walk for this journey telling Seguchi he was just visiting and old neighbourhood. The president of NG was unsure of letting Ryuichi wondering by himself in the middle of Tokyo but after a while of Ryuichi's watering sparkly eyes Tohma gave in to the prospect. Huh. He had never told Tohma about her.

Ryuichi inhaled deeply before smiling at the sky. He felt really strange, like he was floating but almost as if he was falling at the same time. It had been a while since his last visited, but he really wanted to and so did Kumagoro. So much had happened from all those years ago and it seemed that it was as if she was already there, smiling at him, saying all those things she said before….

* * *

_"Ryuichi Kun! Ryuichi-kun! It's me!"_

_Ryuichi managed to remove his gaze from the marbles in his hands to look at his best friend run up to him in her new polka dotted dress. Long tresses of hair fell down her back in two buns as she waved and smiled as she came towards him._

_"Konnichiwa Usagi!" said young Ryuichi "I got some marbles from mama; want to play?"_

_"Hai!" said the girl eagerly her little hands already reaching towards the marbles and looking at them in awe._

_Ryuichi grinned while they play at the place they usually played in Hoshiko Park. They were not neighbours yet they managed to see each other almost every day. It was in fact by chance that they met each other two years ago._

_His mother was taking him to some shrine to pray for his Aunt Kameko who had become ill suddenly in his mothers hometown of Kyoko. He did not want to go declaring Aunt Kameko was mean and too old to be his aunt (She wore a stinky wig for one thing) and received a swift spank for his comment. While he howled on (his mother trying to hide her embarrassment) Usagi came by doing some similar howling. Both mothers gave each other a glance before Miss Tsukino declared something about them having the token howlers of Tokyo. It wasn't funny but his mother laughed anyway, the first time she did for weeks._

_It was then he looked at Usagi, she was smaller and much more younger than him, and managed to break away from howling to look at him. It was a quiet moment of them staring each other in some sort of disbelief. But right then they both knew. That was the day that began everything. And two years on they were the best of friends._

_"What are you doing on Tuesday Ryuichi?" asked the small girl after 30 minutes or so has passed. She was now trying to sort the marbles into groups of two's. Ryuichi said nothing but shrugged._

_"Nothing. Do want to do something no da?" replied the boy smiling widely at his blonde friend. The girl blushed like she often did around him and turned back to the marbles._

_"Ah huh…you see mama organized a party for me," Explained Usagi "And she said I could ask all my friends…so seeing you are my best friend…"_

_She looked towards him with a hopeful glance. He was twelve and she was just a dumb eight year old baby like that boy Mamoru said from around her estate. Maybe he didn't want to come…_

_"Party? Oh yes! I like parties!" said Ryuichi a rush of excitement in his already cheerful voice "You always get food and play games and stuff, sure I'll go!"_

_"Oh really?" Said Usagi very pleased_

_"REALLY! This is going to be the best party ever!" Declared Ryuichi his eyes sparkling "I'm going to party with my BEST friend Usagi!"_

_This was the first time that he had ever been invited to a party and he did not want to miss the opportunity. He thought of the prospects. Playing games...food…music and other kids laughing and playing around with him. It was a nice prospect seeing that his mother did not allow his friends coming over from school._

_Usagi looked at him with sparkly before turning away "Ryuichi…"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Do you…like me?"_

_Ryuichi paused and pretended to be thinking for a moment. After doing this he rubbed her hair._

_"Of course! I like you very much! Baka Usagi!" he announced playfully. Usagi managed to smile and got up._

_"I have to go home now." She said "But you will be there on Tuesday right?"_

_"Right!"_

_"Okay…Ja ne!"_

_She ran off as quickly as she had come. Ryuichi smiled at the place she was once was. A party…he thought he was finally going to a party. Ryuichi sighed before turning away heading for home himself._

_He hated home. It was always so clean and tidy. His mother always wanted to clean while his father always wanted to work and have affairs with women half his age. They thought he didn't notice this, he remembered staying up on nights hearing all their arguments the yells burning into his ears so much he had to cover them with his pillow while trying not to cry too loudly._

_Usagi's home is where he wanted to be. Mrs Tsukino was very nice always giving him riceballs and asking how he was when he came over. His mother was nothing like that. She never paid much attention to him and at home and he couldn't remember the last time she bought him an ice-cream or a new toy only accept when she was going biased towards him when she had an argument with his father._

_He forgot about his home life and all the added on extras. He was going to a party._

* * *

There he was in front of Yutsuko road and he managed to smile. He was at the right address.

Kumagoro peeped out obviously aware that they where both close.

"Come on Kumagoro." Said Ryuichi "We're nearly there…"

* * *

_The party was exciting. He spent a whole two days trying to figure out what to wear. His mother was actually pleased when he told him and after two days of searching for something new, she took him shopping. When the day came he remembered the way Miss Tsukino greeted him at the door clutching to Usagi's nine-month-old brother Shingo. She lead him into the main room where Usagi was already surrounded by other friends mainly girls._

_"Konnichiwa Odango!"_

_"Ryuichi!"_

_She reached out to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back of course his eyes now sparkling much more than he could previously remember. The happiness he felt was overwhelming. After a brief moment she let go_

_"Meet my friends."_

_An assortment of four girls strayed around them smiling at both of them. One was named Ami, the other Rei another Makoto and then finally Minako._

_Ryuichi blinked._

_"She looks kinda like me right?" said Usagi reading his mind. Ryuichi nodded and stared back to the Minako girl. She DID look like Usagi but her hair was shorter and her eyes where cauliflower blue instead of midnight blue and more importantly she wasn't Usagi._

_"Yeah I guess." Ryuichi smiled "But I like you better."_

_Usagi smiled and looked away to avoid an awkward stare. Afterwards they went towards the dinning table where they helped themselves with strawberry pocky's and carrot sticks._

_"I like parties." Ryuichi announced chirpily helping himself to another carrot._

_"Me to!" Said Minako added chirpily "One day I'm going to sing at parties!"_

_"HUH?"_

_"Minako wants to be an idol when she's grown up." Explained Ami "She's allowed to start going idol competitions when she's ten."_

_"I can't wait!" she squealed twirling around before falling on the floor. Everyone giggled before Makoto helped the blonde up._

_"Ryuichi can sing." Usagi added sheepishly. Ryuichi smiled while Minako's eyes went wide as saucers._

_"Really?"_

_"Uh-uh. He's really good."_

_Ryuichi said nothing but felt silently proud of himself. He had told Usagi that and she thought she'd laugh but he didn't; nor didn't her friends. They actually thought a boy singing was cool. His father was ashamed when he told him. The party went on for about five hours before it ended at eight o'clock. He watched all the guests leave one after the other each one sleepier than the last. Finally it came for his turn to leave. His father's car horn was heard at 8:15._

_"I'm leaving." Said Ryuichi "See you tomorrow Usagi-chan!"_

_"Wait!" announced Usagi "I have something for you!"_

_She ran up her staircase leaving Ryuichi raising his eyebrow. Mrs Tsukino went out to explain to his dad he was coming,. Minutes passed and he was still waiting. He remembered when Usagi brought out the fact he could sing in front of Minako._

_**Maybe I should be an idol too **Ryuichi thought **maybe….**_

_"Here you are!"_

_Usagi had come down the stairs and was now holding something in her hands. Soon she revealing a soft pink rabbit whose presence was surprising. Ryuichi stared momentarily unsure what to say, He looked very sweet and somewhat majestic in Ryuichi's eyes and was dancing in Usagi's hands._

_"For me?" asked Ryuichi his eyes getting moist_

_"Uh-huh." Said Usagi "I made it, well I asked mummy…but I added the stuffing and chose the colour of his fur," She looked towards her friend "I know you might think it's stupid and maybe big boys like you don't like teddies but…I think you'd like him. You've always liked me,"_

_He knew he was in tears. He knew he was in tears in front of an eight year old, someone so much more younger than him, so much more innocent but more wonderful than anything thing in the world. **She made it **Ryuichi thought, for** me….**_

_He clung unto her, tears falling down his eyes emotions now at a new high. He didn't know why he was crying. He just didn't know what else to do. He couldn't just smile and say thank or say he didn't deserve and walk away…he just cried. The only thing he knew how to do…. the only thing he wanted to do_

_…was to hold her._

_"Ryuichi."_

_"Arigatou Usagi." Said the boy finally "Arigatou…"_

_Usagi smiled "So Whatya going to call him?"_

_"I don't know…Baka Usagi?"_

_"Ryuichi…"_

_"Joke! I know…Ichigo!"_

_"Sounds weird…"_

_"It's a pink rabbit…."_

_"True…but it doesn't fit…"_

_"…Kumagoro!_

_Usagi rose an eyebrow "Kumagoro?"_

_"Uh-huh!" Ryuichi declared dancing around the room with Kumagoro "That's his name."_

_Usagi made no other protests, instead she smiled at him as he danced foolishly around with Kumagoro._

_"Kumagoro! Kumagoro! My new best friend! KAWAI! KAWAI!" He turned back to Usagi "But you will always be my first."_

_Usagi smiled sheepishly before joining in the dance between Kumagoro and Ryuichi. It was probably the happiest moment in Ryuichi Sakuma's life…_

* * *

He was getting closer by the minute, Kumagoro getting more and more eager to see his friend. Had she changed? No it wasn't possible….she'd always be the same….always be Usagi….

* * *

_It had been a few months after when it happened. It was a calm day with a of brids singing in and out of there nets. He felt musical, upbeat and wanted to share joy with Usagi. However that day Usagi wasn't there. Ryuichi wondered for a few minutes until he came aware that she wasn't coming_

_"I wonder where she is Kumagoro." Ryuichi asked his pet rabbit, but Kumagoro didn't reply but had a quiet nap. He giggled to himself and put the pink rabbit back in his pocket._

_"Let's go visit ne?" Ryuichi announced leading the way to Usagi's home._

**_Usagi….._**

_But it wasn't her house anymore. Her front door was wide open and two men came out carrying a great big cardboard box. A for sale sign was shown in her front lawn. What had happened!_

**_Uusagiiiii….._**

_He moved into the house everything bare and empty. Apart from Usagi staring helplessly at the floor at her home._

_"What happened?" Ryuichi asked. Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away_

_"I'm moving…" She replied quietly "Daddy lost his job, we have to move to another place…"_

_He heard the words but he could process them. Move? Another house?_

_"where are you going?"_

_"To Osaka…"_

_"Osaka?"_

_"Daddy has a house there." Usagi explained "And he's been offered a job there so we're…"_

_"YOU CAN'T!"_

_"What?"_

_"You can't move…" Ryuichi repeated desperately "Kumagoro will be sad…"_

_"Ryuichi…" Usagi looked at him like he was the younger child. Ryuichi brought out Kumagoro holding him out defiantly._

_"He doesn't want you to go…" he whispered sadly_

_"I know…"_

_"So don't!"_

_"I can't"_

_"Don't GO!"_

_The sudden outburst filled the room with silence. Usagi shifted her leg before heading to the windowsill where they had talked a few weeks ago about the type of adventures Kumagoro would have in the future...but there was no future anymore…_

_"I'm sorry." Whispered Usagi "I had to say goodbye to Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami too…"_

_Ryuichi stood still his head bent and eyes watering. So that was why she gave him Kumagoro….she wasn't going to tell him...she was just going to leave…_

_"Bye then…"_

_"Ryuichi…"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

**_It isn't fair…you lied to me…_**

_"Ryuichi I'm sorry…"_

**_You wanted to leave and not say anything…_**

_"You're my best friend"_

**_Didn't even think of me…._**

_"Ryuichi…it would have been painful"_

**_Usagi…_**

_Kumagoro came flying out of his hand and unto the floor. Usagi momentarily stunned said no more._

_"Goodbye."_

_And then he was gone._

_"RYUICHI!"_

* * *

At last…he was there.

The scented flower smell disappeared. Everything was numb and he couldn't really feel anything momentarily. Not even poor Kumagoro.

It wasn't surprising.

He was at a cemetery after all.

* * *

_He ran and ran. He was so sad he was so confused everything was ruined. Usagi was meant to stay forever. Usagi was meant to be his friend. They where going to She lied. She lied. She didn't care. She was just like his parents. They all pretended to care but didn't._

_Suddenly there was a shriek in the background and a sudden gasp. What was going on? He turned back towards the traffic lights he had just ran across. Over there a crowd was trying to form._

_"It's a girl!" shouts a random man and Ryuichi's heart stopped_

_He crept closer almost afraid of running…he had to see…it wasn't her was it? She was in her empty house…she was going to leave forever and wasn't going to say, she was probably there right now…_

_Soon he came face to face to what had happened. A young blonde girl layed spawned on the floor. He didn't need to move closer. It was her. His baka Usagi…_

_He couldn't speak, move or feel. What had happened? Why was she on the ground, lying there, lifeless holding onto…onto_

_Kumagoro………_

_She was holding Kumagoro…_

_He had left Kumagoro by himself to hear Usagi's sobs…._

_The crowd was getting bigger but he pushed pass them ignoring their curses and objections. He ignored the drunken driver stumble out his car looking aghast and confused…he ignored all of them, they did not exist…they didn't exist….only her….._

_….Usagi_

_Tears blinded him…._

_"Usagi…." He knelt beside her, saddened about how she was lifeless she was….no…she wasn't………_

_"USAGI!" he yelled fist clenching and tears pouring down his face so much that it spilled unto her pale white cheeks._

_"Is that your sister son?" asked a random man his face unknown. He shook his head. He had no sister._

_"No. She's my friend. My best friend." He completely broke down "USAGIIIIII!" He hugged her, rocking her slowly still broken and scared "PLEASE! GOMEN! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!"_

_He was howling in the middle of the street with the person he didn't care. I didn't want to care. She was gone because he was upset…and didn't want to listen…._

_………Usagi………………………_

* * *

"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan!"

Looking at her gravestone was painful. There she was, buried beside a Sakura blossom tree only eight years old. And there he was thirty-one singing like he always wanted to. He remembered her funeral, her baby brother who knew nothing and her father in tears. Mrs Tsukino let Ryuichi keep Kumagoro. She said it was what she would have wanted. And she was right.

He had done it. He became an idol singer in over 2 continents. Usagi will forever remain innocent and beautiful while he'd live on. One day he had hoped he's sing for her. Maybe it was a stupid thought then but he had certainly hoped. Was that the reason he always liked Shuichi Shindou? Because he reminded him or her? Of what she could have been like? He didn't know. All he thought of was his dead friend. He managed to smile. He'd smile at her forever.

"See he's here Usagi." Ryuichi said "Here with me. And always will be…I'll keep him forever…"

Kumagoro poked his head out of Ryuichi's jacket. Ryuichi held the rabbit out who was desperate to see Usagi. He said a polite hello under his breath.

"I think he misses you Usa." Ryuichi whispered "I miss you…."

Usagi of course said nothing. Ryuichi bent his head

"I'm sorry….I loved you…I didn't want you to go…I'm sorry…"

The flower blossoms circled around him again. And he in took his breath…keeelign closer and remembering all the songs he wrote for her...about their friendship.

During this moment he did not see the hovering angel form of his friend hovering above him her beauty heightened by the silver wings behind her. His voice had reached her in the heavens

**_I love you to Ryuichi_** she said **_eternally…_**

* * *

****

I know it's a bit long to read but please try your best to finish it. Thanks to those who did!

Ja ne!

EL


End file.
